An Awkward Position
by crazylazyandfanficsmaybe
Summary: Sigyn and Jotun Prince Loki decide to spend some time together at a party. But it ends... Strangely. Request for Anon-san


Author's note: Is it okay to post this on my deviantart?

Prince Loki Laufeyson has been good friends with Prince Thor Odinson since Queen Farbauti asked for peace. They practically grew up together, along with Thor's friends; Sif, Volstagg, Hogun, Fandral and Sigyn. Sigyn in particular had an interest in him. She was interested in his culture, which lead to their close friendship. As they grew older, they both began to desire more. Sigyn loved him for his cleverness and bravery (And it was increasingly hard to ignore his bare, muscular chest), he loved her for her kindness and optimism.

"Sigyn!"

Sigyn looked up from her book. She saw Sif running towards her.

With a smile she shut it and nodded. "Good day Lady Sif, how are you?"

"Well." She straightened her dress. "Come, Prince Loki has arrived. Let's go to the party together."

Thor loved parties, so he found every reason to throw one. Jotuns visiting? Party! Broke his weight lifting record? Party! Volstagg lost a pound? Party! (But the last one was backwards thinking...) Sigyn was wearing a light lavender Vanir robe, decorated with light blue flowers. She put her black hair into a fan-like bun and kept it in place with a golden pin with bells at the end. Sif wore a simple maroon dress, not wanting to catch too much attention. The pair walked up from the college at the foot of the castle to the entrance.  
It was late evening, the sunset painted the sky bright orange and pink, allowing some bright stars to show. Sigyn and Sif bowed to the servants that were greeting the ladies and lords, and went inside.

"So, how long is Loki staying?" Sigyn asked, turning her head to hide her blush.

"A fair couple days. Thor will probably drag him, and us, on some random adventure as usual. But, I suppose if you come by enough, you can have him to yourself." She said in a matter-of-fact voice.

Sigyn giggled. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"There they are." Sif pointed.

Thor and Loki stood together near the throne. Thor in a simple, yet eye catching red and silver suit. Loki, his chest bared as usual, revealing the ridges in his skin and charmed blue necklace that prevented him from burning anything. His shoulders were covered with a fur lined blue cloak and he wore black lower robes. Sigyn smiled and hid her face.

"Can you call them over?"

Sif rolled her eyes in annoyance. "How about, you go on your own?"

Sigyn sighed. "Very well..."

She took a deep breathe, straightened her back, and pushed back her shoulders. She was friends with Loki, but she still was nervous whenever she thought of anything romantic. She carefully maneuvered around people, not wanting to ruin her dress, and stopped right before them. Loki had recently bid farewell to a Dwarven friend, when he turned and noticed her. She smiled, and bowed before him. Loki bowed back, then grinned also.

"Lady Sigyn, it is always a pleasure to see you." Loki spoke. He swiftly took her hand and gently placed a kiss on it.

She felt her heart flutter. "You also, my Prince." She said quietly.

From nearby, Thor smiled at the couple. He put a hand on Loki's shoulder. "Why don't you two go dance? I'm going to wait for Sif."

Loki nodded and gracefully whisked Sigyn away to the floor before she could realize. He placed one of her hands on his shoulder and put one of his hands on her waist while they joined hands on the other side. He twirled her, beaming brightly as she blushed profusely. Sigyn felt dizzy as Loki picked her up and spun her.

"I keep forgetting how light you are, my dear." He chuckled as he placed her down and went back into the dancing position.

"Tha-thank you, my Prince." She tittered weakly, turning away.

He gave a more sly smile, like that of a fox. "I'm not your Prince right now am I? I am simply Loki."

She nodded. Loki got a mischievous idea. With a light, but sudden tug, Loki pulled her into his arms. It took her a second to realize her head was in his chest, but when she did, she squeaked softly and stood up straight.

"Is there something wrong, dear Sigyn?" Loki asked.

"It's-It's just a little cramped in here..." She replied, pulling a bit of her collar away from her neck.

"Really? Do you wish to go outside then?"

"Uh... I suppose..." She whispered.

Loki took her hand and lead her outside to a balcony. It was empty and overlooking a large fountain in the garden. They also had a lovely view of the golden city. Sigyn sat down on a cushy chair and Loki sat beside her. She felt herself cool off as she looked off into the distance. Loki closed the distance slightly, taking her hand.

"I've been thinking about you a lot lately..." He whispered, resting his face near her neck.

"Me too."

Loki smiled as he turned her towards him. "My mother's asking if you can come to Jotunheim on your own... Not that you should if you don't want to."

"I want to." She gently caressed the side of his cheek. "And I want you to meet my family in Vanaheim."

"Are you sure they'll be fine with..." He looked at himself. "This?"

"If by 'this' you mean you." She embraced him tightly. "Yes. I'm sure they'll love you."

Loki smiled and looked into her eyes. "You mean a lot to me, Sigyn."

"You do too."

Sigyn placed a light kiss on his lips. He chuckled, and returned the favor. A little harder and for a longer duration. Sigyn chuckled and kissed him again, still relatively light, but she didn't stop. She felt Loki smirk against her lips as her wrapped his arms around her, deepening the kiss.

* * *

"Has anyone seen Loki and Sigyn?"

"I saw them go out to the balcony." Fandral chuckled. "And they haven't gone in since."

Thor laughed. He knew the two were a couple. But Loki was his friend too and he wanted to spend time with him and the others as well. He marched himself outside, and spotted them, obviously kissing. He gave another laugh.

"Come on you two, before my father gets the wrong idea."

He wasn't sure who, but a groan responded to him.

"Are you ignoring me?"

Loki's hand shook in a worried motion. Sigyn's hand went up and pointed to the space between their faces.

"If you're trying to show me how to kiss, I'm quite proficient." Thor grumbled.

With a loud grumbled, Loki formed a fist and shook it. Then pointed again. Thor sighed as he went to see. Then immediately stopped to laugh.

"You're _stuck_?!" Thor roared as he clutched his stomach. "I know you can get it stuck on a lamppost in winter but this!?"

The tip of Loki and Sigyn's tongues were joined together by a thin line of ice. Sigyn was red with embarrassment, Loki's purple with anger. Thor hit his knee and pounded his chest, his face starting to redden as well. Loki hit him in the face with a chunk of ice.

"Fine-fine!" Thor chuckled, wiping a tear from his cheek. "I'll go get some hot water."

He walked off laughing. "Stuck... Stuck!"

Loki looked at Sigyn with shining eyes. "Thworry."

"Iss finee."


End file.
